One Tear
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: RogersXLogan. Many years after Rogers if frozen, in order to wait for a cure, Logan still waits for him. Slash. Don't like do not read. Reviews please. No flames. Oneshot.


**This is a fanfiction to X-Men Evolution. Logan and Rogers. Yes, slash. Warning: Don't like it, don't read it. Flames will be deleted and ignored. Reviews are welcome and loved. I don't own these characters.**

**The bolded sections of the one-shot are Logan's flashbacks, in case you don't get it when you read.**

**Thanks, much.**

One Tear

Logan slumped on the couch and sighed. It was winter break, almost every kid was gone for the holidays, and the roads were too icy to ride on. What a bore. No students to teach, no roads to ride, and he'd lost his deck of cards which was usually hiding in his back pocket. He looked up as the phone began to ring. Only he, Storm and the Professor had phones in their rooms, and they rarely rung. Usually the Professor would just sent messages to them through his mind. Logan got up and walked to the phone, as it rung a second time. He picked up it and leaned on the wall.

"Hello?"

"_**Logan, may I see you for a second?" General Powl asked Logan, as he walked up to the army van. Another man was quietly following behind him, and Logan caught a glimpse of his eyes. His light blue eyes, how beautiful. "Sure boss," Logan replied, jumping out of the van and looking suspiciously at his general. Logan eyed the other man as he stepped to the side of Powl. He was a tall man, obviously high in muscle, since his star-spangled spandex suit was tight at every part of his body. "This is Steve Rogers; he's going to assist you with the mission." "Nice to meet you, Logan," the suited man shot out his hand smoothly. Logan glanced at the hand, ignored it, and got back into the van, "Uh-huh." Great, he thought, another man to slow me down. Though he does have nice eyes…**_

"Yes, this is Dr. Martin Veil. I'm calling because the defrosting of a one Steve Rogers will commence this Friday, at our Bayville lab. As you know, Steve wrote a will in case this process didn't quite work, as well as a personal letter, stating that you are to attend the process even so."

"Alright, Bub, what time?" Logan asked, trying to keep his cool. Steve! Steve Rogers, he was waking up, finally! Oh, how Logan had waited. Yes, he'd waited so long for this day. But the doctor didn't have to know that. "One o'clock," Dr. Veil answered. "I'll be there," Logan said, hanging up the phone. Rogers! He was coming back…

_**Rogers had unexpectedly not slowed Logan- he had in fact gone faster then Logan. The man was a born fighter, unlike Logan. He'd learned his skills. When Rogers first noticed Logan's claws, he'd said nothing, just like Logan didn't mention that Rogers seemed to have his own special abilities. One night, long after they'd put the fire out and they were both lying in their separate tents, Steve noticed a lot of noise coming from the tent next to him. He heard Logan's hard breathes and quiet shivering. Logan had obviously forgotten to pack a blanket. Sure- Logan had said he'd be fine. That worked out wonderful, Steve thought, getting out of his tent and walking over to his companions. Logan did intimidate him- he was certainly not easy to work with! Steve entered the tent quietly.**_

_**Logan was lying on his side, his bare chest pale in the cold, his face buried in his pillow. Steve sat down beside him and debated for a while of what to do. Rogers laid down quietly next to Logan, and hesitantly slid his arm around Logan's waist, and pulled him tight. Logan stirred and turned around, gazing intensely at Rogers. Rogers' hand was still lying innocently on Logan's side. "I'm sorry," Rogers whispered. Logan pulled Roger's arm further, bring Rogers tighter up against him, so their bodies were pushed close, "Don't be."**_

"Professor?" Logan asked, walking into Xavier's office. "Yes Logan, what is it?" Professor Xavier replied from his desk. "I got something I have to do tomorrow," Logan said, "So I won't be around."

"Saturday is Christmas; will you be back by then?" Xavier asked. "Probably not," Logan said. After that, he could tell the Professor was probing his mind for answers, and then, with understanding eyes, the Professor grinned, "I hope Steve and you are happy together."

"Me too," Logan sighed, "So I'm off today. I don't want to be late for my appointment." Logan walked briskly out of the office and back to his room. He packed a few things- clothes, photographs and his x-suit. He walked down the hall and towards the garage. He passed Rogue as he went. "Where ya going?" she asked. "Where I belong," he whispered before walking out of the door. Rogue watched him go, her head curiously depicting where he was heading. She didn't come up with an answer- well- besides one. Steve Rogers.

"_**Comin' to bed?" Logan asked from inside the tent. When he got no response, he stuck his head out curiously. Rogers was curled up by the fire, shaking. "Rogers?" Logan squealed worriedly, running towards the man. A large pool of coughed up blood lay by Roger's pale face. "What's going on?" Logan asked, pulling the man up lovingly and cradling him in his arms. "What's wrong?"**_

"_**I'm dying, Logan," Rogers whispered, "I'm dying." Logan swore, at that moment- his heart broke.**_

Logan set his duffle bag on the back of his bike and put on his helmet. Forget the icy roads; he thought to himself, I can take um. Just before he started up his bike, Rogue came running out of the house. "Logan- wait!"

"Whatdaya want kid?" he asked. Rogue groaned, "I wanna come. This place don't got notin' for me."

"No," Logan sighed, "I have to do this by myself." "It's Steve, isn't it?" Rogue asked, "He's waking up…"

"Yeah, and this is something I have to do, all _alone_," Logan whispered, "Sorry kid."

He sped off, out of the gates, and to the man he loved.

"_**The doctors are here," Logan said, drawing the tent door back a bit. Rogers was getting dressed or attempting too. He couldn't walk, couldn't move his legs, and was getting weaker and weaker by the second. "Let me help," Logan offered, helping Rogers get his star spangled suit on properly. "Logan…" "Don't say it boy," Logan whispered, "Don't say goodbye." "No, Logan, that's not it. The doctors, they say maybe…they can freeze me, until there's better medicines to help me in my condition. I know you won't die anytime soon, and I know whatever happened out here was probably just entertainment to you, but-"**_

"_**It wasn't," Logan soothed, kissing Steve deeply and lovingly. As he did so, Logan cried a single tear. "Only one tear," Rogers said, "So make it a good one." They sat in silence for the longest time, holding each other tightly, holding back tears. Neither moved, until the doctors came to get Rogers. Logan helped him into the wheelchair. "Logan, at what I was saying at earlier. I meant to ask you something."**_

"_**Yeah?" Logan asked. "Will you wait for me?"**_

Logan drove up to the large building and got off his bike. He stopped it and starred intensely at the building for a minute or two. _He_ was in there. He got off his bike and walked into the building. Five steps in or so, a woman walked up to him, "May I assist you?"

"I need the room for Steve Rogers, where they're doing the process of defrosting him."

"Yes, sir. Go down that hall and into a pair of large metal doors. They should being starting just about now."

Logan followed her instructions. He swept through the doors and froze. Just through a large clear window, was a small lab. And there he was! Lying unconscious on a large metical bed. The spandex uniform didn't look like it had changed at all- neither did Rogers. He walked out into the lab, and starred hopefully, as the doctors applied the medicine through a tiny needle.

_**Logan watched Rogers leave, and didn't move from his spot until hours had passed. He felt numb without Rogers- the only person that was better then him at the game of saving lives. He'd wait, he promised himself, he'd wait forever if he had to.**_

When Rogers opened his eyes, slowly and awkwardly, the doctors stepped away, in order to let Logan approach. "That's a success men," one of the doctors whispered. "Now let's give them some privacy."

The doctors left and Logan stood, unmoving. "I've always meant to tell you…" Logan slowly approached the table. Rogers sat up, a bit shaken from being frozen for so long, but able. "Yeah?" he said, beckoning for Logan to come to him. Logan murmured, "I love you."

"Do you?" Rogers smiled. "Indeed," Logan arrived at the table. Logan swept Rogers into a deep kiss. It was long, tender, loving, passionate, and everything else a kiss should be. Rogers' lips were cold. Once they'd pulled away, Rogers smiled again, "I can't believe you waited."

"I can't believe you expected I wouldn't," Logan kissed him again. "I love you too Logan."

Logan blushed, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Rogers blushed to, "One tear- so make it a good one."

"I missed you so much," Logan brought Rogers into a long hug. "You don't even know."

"Rogers," Logan pulled back, "I've uh, found a place for us. It's a small townhouse, not usually my style, but I want you to move in with me, into it, and I can take care of you…will you?"

"That sounds good," Rogers whispered. "Real good."


End file.
